Guitar Hero fun with Mack and Edge!
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: For Mackie! Mackie gets angry when her guitar hero gets broken, and let's her anger out all over Edge. What is going to happen when he gives her a new plastic guitar with a small surprise with it. Edge/OC One shot!


**A/N- Small one shot for Mackie...let's just say I was bored and playing Guitar Hero.  
GO VOTE ON MY PAGE!! MUCH LOVE!!! HATTRESS!!**

* * *

Red, Green, Green, Blue, Blue, Yellow! Yellow, green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Orange, orange! Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! What the hell! This guitar is not working...fuck this shit. I really hate when I play this game, I get all mad and ugh this is bullshit! My finger was on the red! Today is the day where nothing is going to go my way, which also means that when I see asshole he is going to get mad at me because I am angry and all. Now tell me, why did I chose to date the assholes of all assholes...oh yeah...cause he is the only person that will take me and not ask questions.

FUCK! I HATE THIS ORANGE BUTTON! I can't help but to get angry at this fucking thing! The sound of the door opening catches my attention but not by much. Adam walks through the door, and brushes his hair on my shoulder then onto my face. FUCK! Why did he have to be so touchy now...now of all times. My body relaxes by every touch of his fingers which is now making me lose even more.

"You should learn to relax MacKenzie." he whispered in my ear, biting softly at my lobe. I love that...and he knows it. I don't know if I love or hate the fact that he knows that. Also the bastard used my full name...no...one...ever...does...that.

"You should learn my dear not to hassle me when I am playing." I growled. He was touchy, and always touchy but hey he was my boo.

"Relax or I'm going to have to shut the Xbox off." his breath was now on my neck. Shit...shit....shit....shit...shit...no...no..no! I hate being in love with Edge sometimes, but I know if I said that out loud I would be lying.

That is when he did the unthinkable...my boyfriend shut off my game and stood in front of the T.V with an expression on his face that I wanted to smack off. He really just made me lose...he should not be forgiving...but that smile...I can't help it. Ugh whatever!

"Since you just fucked up my game what is it you want?" I crossed my arms on my chest. Fucker fucked up my game...grrr.

"Man I forgot how testy you are when you lose...you're like me in every way." his angelic voice laughed. What was I ever going to do with him...I have no idea. "Mack....I got something for you..." he smiled which made me think something was up. He only ever gave me that smile and called me Mack when he was upset with me or when he told me he loved me. Now I would take a guess at the second one, but knowing me I could have done something wrong without even knowing it.

"Yeah...."

"Come here baby." he crooned, holding his hand out for me. Ok now what was going on?

"Adam what is going on?"

"Just come here." his voice was getting very upset. He hated when I would question him, but hey the fucker shut off my xbox and now he wants me to come near him? I wondered over into his arms in which he grabbed with with great joy. He held me for a few moments then dropped to his knee. Oh no...I know that pose, it's the pose that many used for generations to do the one thing that every girl wished they had. Come on Adam not like this no...not when I am pissed off at you.

"Adam." his name got caught up in my throat. Choking...just choking.

"MacKenzie..." he muttered my name so softly I didn't care if was the whole name. "will you be my wife." he uttered the words. He reached behind his back pulling out a brand new guitar hero with the words Mackie and Adam carved into the neck underneath the buttons. It even had out date!

"Adam..." I muttered once more. "I don't know what to say..."

He looked at me good and hard as if the words that came from my mouth were just a joke and the punch line was going to be yes. I do love him...I really do...but right now like this...I couldn't so I guess I had to show him.

"Follow me." I muttered running out the door into the lavished hallway of the hotel. Quickly I sped up my pace and ran out into the streets of New York. Glancing behind me once more I saw him catch up....I had to move faster.

"Mackie!" he called out my name. I didn't listen just moved on. "Mackie!" I was getting closer to my destination. "MacKenzie!" he cried out once more.

Finally here I was...in the middle of Time Square in the middle of traffic...and the best part was I didn't care. Adam finally caught up out of breath and the anger in his eyes was making me laugh.

"What the fuck was that Mack?" he gasped. I bit my bottom lip looking all around.

"Well I wanted a nicer place to be asked." I muttered. Adam got the gist and laughed taking in deep breaths to calm himself. Once again he went on one knee asking the question that I was actually happy to hear.

"MacKenzie will you marry me?"

I dropped down on my knee (yes in the middle of the street) and smirked kissing him lightly.

"Does that answer the question or do I have to say yes?" I laughed. Adam nodded his head pulling out the small velvet box showing me the beautiful simple diamond. He handed me the ring and I put it on.

"How about some Guitar Hero?" I smiled. He agreed and all I have to say is I AM GOOD!


End file.
